<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【作瑞凉】为副不仁 II by fonety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452415">【作瑞凉】为副不仁 II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety'>fonety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiHi Jets (Band), Johnny's Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有关桥本凉的想与不想</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki/Sakuma Ryuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【作瑞凉】为副不仁 II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*第一人称<br/>*AU<br/>*兴趣下品</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>为副不仁II</p><p>HiHiJets 作间龙斗×井上瑞希×桥本凉</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我从小只听奶奶的话。</p><p>这可不是什么装好孩子的假话，这件事情奶奶可以为我佐证、也只有奶奶知道。换句话说，这是我和奶奶之间的秘密。我和奶奶之间的秘密是：我是个好孩子。</p><p>世间奇妙就在于，大概除了奶奶以外所有人都对此话嗤之以鼻。但是说真的，如果耶稣降世要求世人自行定罪，我想我多少也有一条善行值得被评判，所以我对奶奶说，帮我保守住这个秘密，因为秘密只要是秘密就不会被人利用和嗤笑。这也并非误会和所谓真相，只是单纯的、平凡地被我称之为秘密而已。只有我和奶奶知道，这样就足够了。</p><p>所以奶奶爱我。话说回来，这世上爱我的人还有许多。在演唱会的座位上会有“喜欢凉君”的扇子，杂志里也时常有他人的告白。但奶奶之所以爱我是因为我是她和蔼可亲的孩子，同时也因我在奶奶身边是听话的、乖巧的、善良的孩子，这一点在她看来大概永远不会改变。对奶奶来说，似乎对我诸多的训斥才是来自炼狱无情的拷打与鞭笞，要从她的手上抢走她的天使、要从人间带走爱与希望的种子，因为社会充斥恶魔的规则，所以我想，因为奶奶活得远比世界上大多数人长久，奶奶的话语远比那些正值青年中年便擅自评判的俗人来得明理。</p><p>所以从小到大，我只听奶奶的话。</p><p> </p><p>离开奶奶之后的生活老实说比老家那安静的方寸之地有趣得多，成为社会名人就更加感受非凡。享受一些比常人更加堕落的乐趣、或是比他人更加高雅的艺术，总之脱离常人的概念往往就是站上舞台的第一步。社会总会对一些畸形感到好奇，然后成为时尚热潮。我对社会也颇为喜爱：我喜欢舞台，喜欢灯光，喜欢歌曲，喜欢摇滚，喜欢演唱会，喜欢成为歌手这件事。</p><p>然后我喜欢性，喜欢酒，喜欢烟，喜欢女人喜欢令人沉醉的炫目的灯。喜欢性、喜欢性、喜欢性。</p><p>这没什么大不了，这个社会喜爱性的人群不在少数，至少由我所知的人数不少。只不过在众多对性热爱、沉迷且乐在其中的人中，我恰恰是个名人而已。在对性狂热的人群中与众不同，在名人之中也与众不同（真的吗?），我还认真揣摩过这件事——在没有性打发时间，并且没有工作的无聊状态中，还有瑞希不在的时候，睡眠对我无益，所以我尚有许多时间用来思考。</p><p>我所思考的是，性于我而言大概是过分重要的事，远超人生成就能带来的兴奋。当我阅读圣经我想着诸多罪恶，我想到那梦幻的罗马帝国，我手持长鞭鞭笞奴隶的场景；我想到那梦幻的罗马社会，我在乳房之中争得那垂涎欲滴的姑娘手中的葡萄。我想到，噢，我想到那圣洁的礼拜，修女驻足一排，然后我——</p><p>我会花一整晚思考这件事。一直想到清晨我昏昏欲睡，然后经纪人打电话来。我们有些排练和创作的工作，朋友问我今晚去不去无证酒吧，还有粉丝签售会要现场演奏的新曲我还一字未看。</p><p>我无趣地翻动着手机讯息，脑子里还是那本昨晚有滋有味咀嚼的圣经。然后我看到瑞希的未读短信，他说他无聊到给隔壁家的金毛犬织了个围巾。这倒是令人惋惜，因为那只金毛犬不准我接近它的家门，所以我咒他活不过明年。看他垂垂老矣的样子大概预言实现不会太久，它却在现在拥有了一条瑞希亲手织的围巾。我短暂思考了下，决定在清晨七点零七分发去讯息问他：</p><p>我有围巾吗？</p><p>他说，我只给狗准备了毛线。</p><p>哦。我撇了撇嘴无趣地翻了个身，又问他：我们去不去约会？</p><p>瑞希隔了十分钟回复说，周三下午放学后可以。但我在这十分钟里已经无聊得给十三人发了骚扰短信，可是瑞希同意和我约会了，这让我高兴得有些忘乎所以以至于没来得及撤回讯息。这样，在周三见到瑞希之前我大概有五场其它的场要赴约，有两场和瑞希冲突的行程被回绝了。</p><p>我开始思考和瑞希约会的事。如果我和同校那个婊子在中午的体育仓库做爱，到下午我的的确确有时间和瑞希一起去一趟原宿的古着店。奶奶今年没有给我织手套，我又弄丢了去年的那一副，所以我想可以和瑞希一起去。</p><p>这个约会使我兴奋了一整个上午，到中午的时候有油管视频的拍摄，成员们会在一张平淡无奇的蠢桌子面前做些游戏，节目前后有广告所以我会坐在那里说些话，笑一笑，然后拿到不少的薪资。拍摄一直持续到下午三四点，我要去声乐教室一趟，在拿外套的时候手背突然被另一个不爱喷香水的男人的手掌覆上。</p><p>“抱歉。”他说，但是把我的手背握得更紧了些。</p><p>我想起周三下午要和瑞希约会，但是深夜却十分空闲。我鲜少到瑞希的家做客、瑞希也从不来我这，所以周三的约会应当以在车站口道别作为终止。拒绝作间的那条短信着实是件错误之举，因为作间除了和我偶尔的交集、和瑞希的交集以及和猪狩的交集外其实也无事可做。这一点上说我们颇有些可怜的滋味，总是在年纪轻轻就开始寻找填满人生的机会，想要逃避一个人独处思考的时间是如此艰难。</p><p>“凉之后还有别的事要忙吗。”</p><p>“很忙，”我对他说，“只有周三深夜可以。”</p><p>他似懂非懂地看着我，大概在为被我拒绝过一次却又重复了一遍同样的时间的行为不解。但最终作间还是点点头，说知道了。我先一步穿戴好出门，猪狩和作间在房间里随意攀谈了两句，大概是在说这之后的安排。</p><p>“我去一趟原宿，”猪狩说，“逛一逛街然后去音像店。”</p><p>“我去钓鱼。”作间老实作答。</p><p>没由来地，我突然抑制不住地想要嗤笑一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我和作间龙斗的确在不做爱的时候会去钓鱼。话又说话来，如果我和作间是会做爱的关系，谁会在乎他妈的钓鱼？因此钓鱼这个谎话从我们开始做爱之后便很少再提。作间在这方面实在不擅长，除了他的老二确很大以及见面很方便外没有多大优势。他对性癖的认知有些偏离常理，对他人的求饶颇有愧疚，对指令反倒兴致勃勃。明明如此他却享受窒息性性爱，我是说让我窒息的那种。在喝酒之后更甚，作间龙斗对常识的偏离远远超设想，这一点在他演唱会现场忘我时可见一斑。总而言之，和作间龙斗的相处以痛苦居多，高潮状态乏善可陈，否则我不应当和他保持至今普通的见面频率。他十六岁，第一次郑重地问我除了钓鱼和开房以外能不能做点别的事时红着脸说自己会喝酒。这种粗劣幼稚的伎俩让我无趣地快要翻起白眼，我是说，哪怕瑞希会喜欢我也不会在乎，因为喝酒是一回事、做爱是一回事，我对他喝酒的一面毫无兴致。</p><p>所以，就是这样，我们在互不干扰的时间与空间里触犯着那些浮于表面的未成年法条例。我在周二的中午往往就开始浑浑噩噩，这种烦躁与压抑总要持续到和瑞希普普通通逛一天的街才能缓解，因为除此以外我几乎没有其它普通行为。</p><p>所以我想，瑞希最好离我的其余生活越远越好。我和瑞希的交谈也时常充满乐趣，井上瑞希其人并非沉默寡言的个性，说出的言语也充满幽默与生动。但我们相处了很长的时间，从过去开始，在瑞希和我想要组成乐队时就在一起，这之后才是猪狩的事，以及更遥远的作间龙斗。我和瑞希并非无话不谈、也非意气相投，久而久之到了沉默也不会痛苦的程度。</p><p>和奶奶大有不同的一点是，瑞希不知何时起在我身边个子稍矮一些，为了大众倾心于可爱的一面，对我也不算宽容，仅仅是相处的时候两人都相安无事。</p><p>然而，最重要的是，瑞希大概从没有将我当做好孩子看待，也从未证明过他有多么爱过我。我爱瑞希爱得要死——大概，因为爱对我而言于性相比实在有些廉价，所以我爱瑞希这件事与我和瑞希的关系并不相关。和瑞希在一起时会忘记性的一切，即便如此他也并非我的守护神，至少上帝在裁决时井上瑞希其人绝不会为桥本凉对簿公堂，哪怕我爱他。</p><p> </p><p>我问瑞希要不要和我上床正是在周三分别的冬夜。瑞希给我选了手套，又想起他邻居那条狗，在百元店买了个过季的小型圣诞帽。他在结账柜台等待着把帽子拿回手中，而我在门口无趣地放风，突然产生了一种莫大的悲悯：这样的日子并不会长久。</p><p>和瑞希的相处已经成为一件理所当然的事，尽管他不曾主动或是抗拒，我想瑞希对我也是如此。所谓拍档大概就是这么回事，至此以后也不会和他人有成为拍档的可能，因为我是瑞希的拍档。我想将这一阵错误的冲动归罪于那本教导人要爱人的圣经，它在平日仅仅作为我的性妄想读物，现在却在看着瑞希的背影时没由来地想起别的条条教诲。老实说，我感到痛苦极了，因为瑞希为我的手套认真选了包装纸，但对那只狗的帽子就只是亲密地直截拿在手上。即便那只狗明年、今年或是明日就死去，在这一刻比起我来说，狗对瑞希或许更重要一点。</p><p>一条将熄的生命竟然能引得井上瑞希如此的同情，相较而言我漫长的生命和时间却显得如此廉价。我对常人的思考无法理解，就连爱与性哪个优先都无法判定，但这一刻爱却使我嫉妒又气愤，痛苦也快乐，率直又别扭，甚至超越那只狗为我带来的不快，而是想到如果我爱瑞希，我又热爱性，我应当告诉瑞希这件事。</p><p>他转过身看到门口的我，几步跳跃着心情尚好地走到我面前，将那个包装完整的礼物好端端递到我面前。</p><p>“拆开直接用吧。”他说，“你冻得鼻子都通红了，凉。”</p><p>我要稍稍低下头才能和瑞希对视。他从前有些介意地会离我远些，现在却不大在意了。我想，稍微低下头，再低一点就可以吻他，可瑞希从不担心这一点。相反而言，他稍微抬起头一些就能够到我，却也绝不这么做。</p><p>我深吸口气，冷风裹挟在嘴中下滑至胸腔使我不受控制地狠狠颤抖了下，井上为此笑出了声。</p><p>然后我说，瑞希。</p><p>他说，嗯。可以。</p><p>我说，要不要和我睡一觉？</p><p>……</p><p>啊？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那太疼了。我是说和瑞希做爱这一点。他认真坐在床榻上脱了衣服，在此以前我们所有的坦诚相见都变得黯淡无光、兴致全无，我才第一次知道看到瑞希仅仅是上半身裸体也会勃起这件事。他的手放在脖颈边歪了歪头，同我一样坐在床上，认真地问那到底会多疼。我察觉到自己毫无回答的立场，因为疼痛和快感于我而言都是理所当然的事。瑞希又从床头找到润滑剂和按摩棒，正儿八经对我说，你也会用这个吗？我茫然无措地点了点头，随即又摇了摇头，但瑞希像是已经决断般跨坐到我的腿间，扭开盖子又低头看了眼我的裤裆。</p><p>“脱掉。”他说。</p><p>我又只得慌慌张张地将牛仔裤退到膝盖，脑中满是为何要如此慌张的不解质问。瑞希的皮肤过于白皙，在灯光下显得透明，完整得没有丝毫触碰的余地，但他白皙的手臂就这样将润滑剂涂满手指，然后贴近到我的身上，直截地触碰到腿根之间。</p><p>“瑞希，等一下……暖气……”</p><p>“我不觉得冷。”他说，一副理所当然的样子，将指节轻浅地按了进去，然后在我开始喘息时随心所欲地加进了新的手指，缓缓深入进去。</p><p>“我在想，凉。”</p><p>“哈……什么？”</p><p>“虽然我是第一次拿手捅进别人的后穴里，但你的里面让人觉得像是做过扩张。”井上瑞希叹了口气，“你和别人有约？”</p><p>“不是、嗯……什么大事，瑞希。”</p><p>“如果是安排在更晚的时间要和别人见面那不用后面也可以。”瑞希义正言辞地质问，“但我也不会继续做下去。这只是一场约会而已，凉，因为我心血来潮说了可以，哪怕你要接吻、要交往或是要去我家看一场电影我都会答应。但现在我们在床上，而你本来有约，这真的非常、非常糟糕。”</p><p>我几乎呜咽地捂住眼。这让人感到痛苦与悔恨，我是说、在和瑞希的约会之后还约了他人这件事就是我他妈的白痴。我几乎眼眶湿润了起来，瑞希摁住我起伏明显的胸膛又命令地让人冷静，手指继续在甬道中插得更深。那里本该单薄地疼痛，但瑞希就是他妈的能让那里舒服起来，那份潮热让粘液从后穴中涌起，瑞希的手指在每次退出一点又插入更深处时发出那阵淫秽的水渍声，这几乎使我心脏钝痛地窒息。</p><p>这太疼了。在瑞希抬起我的腿，不加试问是否可以就戴上保险套推进我的后穴时，每一次抽查泛起的高潮感和愉悦都令人作呕，尤其是看到瑞希逐渐泛红后浮现潮色的面孔。他的眼睛一如既往地带着些许轻蔑地半眯着，在挺动时发出与往常不同的低音沉吟，在我叫他时发出愤怒的喘息，以及“闭嘴”。</p><p>疼痛。苦痛。疼痛。疼痛。这差不多是我唯一能想到的事，但每一次插入老实说让人快乐得要死。瑞希又摁住了我的颧骨向上微微抬起，在我的脸颊边用力捏紧，在高潮前的最后抽动时忘情地完全抬起了我的臀部，就算呵着让我夹住他的腰却因为快感全然使不上力。那真的十分糟糕，在每一秒性爱中都让我为这辈子最后悔的决定反复忏悔，即便如此也无法让良心安稳。</p><p>但我又想，我不可能一辈子不和瑞希做爱，因为我爱性，我也喜爱瑞希。哪怕至此以后我不再和瑞希行事也不能就在今夜之前从不触碰瑞希，或是不让瑞希触碰我，因为这同样不堪想象。在瑞希高潮尽拔出以后我还沉浸在那份痛苦与快感交织的地狱中，我对瑞希说，帮帮我，瑞希。他喘着气低头望向我，挑起了半边眉毛，露出今日第一个确切的鄙夷神情。</p><p>我只得自己将手放到性器上上下滑动，又试图将手指插到自己后穴中搅动。瑞希只手在我的耳垂上揉搓，擅自拿起了床头柜上我的手机翻动起来。</p><p>“你约了谁来？”</p><p>“忘记了。”我委屈地回答，渴求地望着他试图再换回些许灼热的温情。</p><p>他一路翻看着我的阅览记录拉到底端，最后念出了两个名字。瑞希说，周三的两个你都拒绝了，所以是谁在等你？</p><p>我几乎快要达到高潮的程度，卧在床褥中抬起后臀，断断续续地问他，那两个是谁？</p><p>“算了。”井上瑞希无所谓地看回手机，放开了我的耳垂，隔着被子在我的胯间用力握紧又松开手，在我不受遏制的高潮声中按下通话键，“我对熟人不怎么同情。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>